Tom Woodruff Jr.
Tom Woodruff Jr. (1959 - ) Professional make-up artist, effects technician and stuntman. Film Deaths *''The Monster Squad ''(1987) [Gillman]: Shot repeatedly in the chest and stomach with a police shotgun by Brent Chalem (Tom was wearing heavy monster makeup for this role) *''Pumpkinhead ''(1988) [Pumpkinhead]: Dies when Cynthia Bain shoots Lance Henriksen in order to destroy Pumpkinhead through its link to him. With his body then bursting into flames as it dies (Tom was wearing heavy demon makeup at this point). *''Leviathan (1989) [Lead Creature]: Portraying a mutated Daniel Stern, he is killed in an explosion when Peter Weller throws an explosive or sesmic devic down his throat after he kills Ernie Hudson (Tom was wearing heavy mutant monster makeup at this point). *''Alien 3 ''(1992) [The Alien]: Killed in an explosion, when Sigourney Weaver turns on fire sprinklers and sprays the alien with water (having been covered in molten metal), causing his exoskeleton to cool rapidly and shatter via thermal shock (Tom was wearing heavy alien makeup at this point). *''Mortal Kombat ''(1995) [Goro]: Falls to his death after he loses his grip after being knocked off a cliff by Linden Ashby (Goro was voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) *''Alien: Resurrection ''(1997) [Lead Alien]: Killed in an explosion, when Winona Ryder crashed the Auriga on Earth with him and the other Aliens onboard (Tom was wearing heavy alien makeup). *''Alien vs. Predator ''(2004) [Lead Alien ("Grid")]: Killed in an explosion, when the pyramid is destroyed by the self-destruct device of Ian Whyte (Tom was wearing heavy alien makeup). *''Aliens vs Predator: Requiem ''(2007) [Predalien]: Killed in a nuclear explosion, battling Ian Whyte. (Tom was wearing heavy alien makeup). *''Race to Witch Mountain ''(2009) [Siphon]: Incinerated after being electrocuted when Dwayne Johnson and Alexander Ludwig knocks him back into a space ships’ generator at the end of a struggle (Tom was wearing heavy alien makeup or a mask at this point) TV Deaths *'[[Monsters (1988 series)|''Monsters: The Match Game (1989)]]' [''Herbert Waverly]: Plays a zombie that comes to life when Byron Thames, Ashley Laurence, Sasha Jenson, and Tori Spelling are telling a story. He ceases to exist when Byron finishes telling the story. Gallery File:Gridlock-1-.png|The Alien (just before it's death) in Alien vs. Predator Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Stunt Performers Category:American actors and actresses Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:1959 Births Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by child Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by shattering Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Death scenes by combustion Category:Death scenes by voodoo Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Academy Award Winners Category:People who died in an AVP film Category:Actors who died in Paul W.S. Anderson Movies Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:People who died in a Dracula film Category:People who died in a Frankenstein film Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Actors who died in George P. Cosmatos Movies Category:People who died in Predator Films Category:Actors who died in Ron Underwood Movies Category:Voice Actors Category:Predator Cast Members Category:Alien cast members Category:Dracula Cast Members Category:The Monster Squad cast members